This invention relates to a record sheet cutter control device for electrographic apparatus and the like, which comprises a roll-shaped record sheet, a record sheet feed roller and a cutter, and which can control the operational timing of the cutter for cutting the record sheet into a required given length.
In such electrographic apparatus and the like which makes use of the roll-shaped record sheet, the record sheet is delivered therefrom by means of the record sheet feed roller and cut into a given length by means of the cutter, thereby using such given length of record sheet. In the above described kind of electrographic apparatus, the given length of record sheet delivered from the roll-shaped record sheet is detected by means of, for example, a microswitch, etc. so as to deliver a signal which functions to stop the feeding operation of the record sheet feed rollers and at the same time to operate the cutter. That is, use is made of an instruction device such as a microswitch which delivers an instruction for not only stopping the feeding operation of the record sheet feed rollers but also operating the cutter.
In the above described conventional device, if the travel speed of the record sheet is not high, even when a cutter blade becomes in touch with the width of the record sheet with a time lag, it is possible to cut the record sheet in a line perpendicular to the side edge thereof, and as a result, that amount of the front end of the record sheet which is bitten onto the cutter blade is not sufficient to cause trouble. But, if the travel speed of the record sheet is high, when the feeding operation of the record sheet feed rollers is stopped at the same time as the operation of the cutter, the cutter becomes operated prior to the complete stop of the record sheet. As a result, the cutter blade becomes in touch with the width of the record sheet with a time lag. This causes the record sheet to be cut along lines other than the line perpendicular to the side edge thereof or causes the front end of the record sheet to bend downwardly along the cutter blade, thereby preventing the next successive record sheet from being normally fed.